An important and desirable feature of bedding articles, particularly comforters, is maintaining the comforter fill in position, so that it does not move to the sides, i.e. away from the central area, during use. The shifting of the comforter fill is undesirable because it decreases the uniform warmth of the comforter and results in cold spots in areas where the fill has shifted. The internal structure of a comforter is thus often designed to prevent shifting. Various arrangements have been designed to prevent the shifting of fill, including what are known as baffle box comforters, which use baffles to divide a comforter into a plurality of squares or boxes. While it is important to prevent shifting of fill during use, it is also important to be able to conveniently fill the comforter during manufacture. These important objectives are often in conflict to some extent.
It is therefore desirable to have a comforter structure which permits convenient and inexpensive filling of the comforter during manufacture, but also prevents or significantly limits shifting of the fill during use.